Mai
“Who suspects ice to burn fire?” General Information Mai is a witch from Makai, the partner of Yuki, and one of the stage four bosses of Mystic Square. She bears a resemblance to Remilia Scarlet. She also bears a resemblance to Cirno, who shares her ice affinity. Despite her claim that she is stronger than Yuki, her in-game bullet patterns are less complex and easier to deal with than Yuki's patterns. Mai's personality, powers, the title of her theme music may be a reference to the ninth circle of Hell in the Divine Comedy, which represents treacherous sin with the frozen river named Cocytus, where traitors are tortured for eternity. Personality Mai is the quieter of the Makai witch duo, but also seems to believe that she is stronger; if Yuki is defeated first in Mystic Square, Mai will claim that Yuki was just holding her back. She did not appear to be distressed when Yuki was defeated first, going so far as to call her deadweight. Mai also claims to be stronger than Yuki. When Mai talks, her voice is quiet, almost like a whisper. She usually doesn’t say many words at once, but she will if she has to. Her quiet attitude is rather disarming to most people who happen to encounter her. Abilities Mai can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state. Mainly appears in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes, and cold space, by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. No matter where she is, the air around her will always be slightly cold. Story When the heroine traveled into Makai during the events of Mystic Square'','' Mai and Yuki were waiting for her. Together they attempted to prevent the heroine from going any further into Makai, but ultimately failed. When Yuki was defeated first, Mai said that Yuki was just holding her back. Many years later, after some sneaky shenanigans in Makai, Mai used a spell to escape her world, purposely entering Starcross. Friends Shinki Shinki is the creator of Makai and everything within it. Mai respects Shinki, but only because she created her. Dimentio Mai was easily able to see Dimentio’s true intentions after only being near him two times. She’s interested in helping him. Discord He was the one who gave Mai a mini-tour of Starcrossing. It was interrupted when something went wrong, and they got trapped in a haunted place for some time, until Mai shattered a window after exploring the place, escaping. Singe He approached Mai in Blossom Village, asking her if she was a witch. Curious about how he figured that out just by looking at her, the chilly witch agreed to help Singe become a human. Currently, she’s still working on that. Enemies Mima In Mystic Square, Mima saw through Mai’s act right away, getting her to show her true self in front of Yuki. This, of course, makes Mima a threat to her. Mima is also a powerful witch, meaning she would get in Mai’s path either way. Frenemies Yuki Yuki is a witch like Mai, and the two of them are ”best friends”. Yuki trusts her, but Mai views her as nothing more than someone than a way to learn more spells and become the most powerful witch in Makai, possibly not just Makai, maybe even the entire world.Category:Villains Category:Rumia21’s Characters